


Respiri profondi, Il Mio Amore

by vintagemusings



Category: Casanova (Amazon series), Casanova (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Diego Luna - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemusings/pseuds/vintagemusings
Summary: Since I was appalled by the lack of sex in the orphaned pilot of Amazon Prime's Casanova, starring the irresistible Diego Luna as the titular character, I made my own scene. The King of France has been tricked into wanting a new mistress. Inara (my OC) isn't too thrilled, having fallen in love with Casanova. As she is about to be claimed by the King, Casanova swoops in to rescue her...things don't go quite as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faceofobsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceofobsession/gifts).



They were coming. I could hear their boots thudding on the floor, measured and condemning. I knew my fate would be sealed in just moments, locked within a new, far more menacing cage, now with vultures waiting to devour me at every turn. I shivered at the thought of the King’s reedy little fingers poking and prodding at my flesh, his cock ripping apart my insides. His slave, draped over his arm in public, bent over his bed at will. And I would be more easily silenced than Madame Pompadour; I wasn’t the great mind she was, nor the great love of the King. All I could do was bring him some form of physical pleasure.

To think someone had managed to replace Madame with a model barely five years her junior. I wonder if the King even knew what he was giving up for something novel like me. A disgraced woman recently discovered to have held onto her virtue, all to protect the name of her half-brother and her father’s legacy. A virgin still, but with a sensational and seedy past attached to her name. A perfect combination for an infamous mistress. Not exactly the fate I wished for myself.

The door opened. Two guards stood there, waiting for me, their eyes slightly averted. I suppose being almost the King’s property meant that my slightly exposed form couldn’t be gazed upon by mere mortals. What was there to see, really, I couldn’t tell you. My cerulean dressing gown modestly covered my loose shift and nearly covered my bare feet. I refused to wear slippers. Somehow the icy marble comforted me, staving the iron hot dread of sinful, gluttonous sweat deposited on my body by a man who posed as a god.

I rose with as much dignity and grace as I could. I willed my hands to be still, though my bones were violently shaking within. A guard at either side of me, they guided me down the opulent hallway to the gilded doors of hell. They swung open silently, and the mealy goblin emerged, awaiting his latest prize. He held out his hand to me, a cruel smile curling his lip. Out of the corner of my eyes, Madame Pompadour had come to see my demise. I could feel her white hot anger lashing at me with every measured breath of that beautiful woman. Just as I was about to accept the King’s hand, a single pair of footsteps rushed towards us, eradicating the thick silence.

“Inara!” the voice I longed to hear cried, and all eyes turned to see its owner descending upon the scene. His shirtwaist was undone, his overcoat missing, his vest barely fastened. His sable hair was disheveled and his eyes blazed with fear and passion. Before the guards could react, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. One hand firmly caressed my face, the other possessively clutching at my dressing gown. His hands refused to remain still, as he kept repositioning them. He breath was ragged.

“Inara,” he whispered. “I will do it.”

My eyes grew wide. I glanced at the King, shock etched onto his face, anger quickly taking over.

“Speak up,” Madame Pompadour said commandingly, officially announcing her presence.

Barely skipping a beat, he said, loud enough for half the manor to hear, “Inara, I will take your virginity.”

Such a vulgar declaration should have had me reeling with disgust, but I began to melt as I saw the sincerity in his dark eyes. The only way he knew how to save me. I prayed he wouldn’t be eviscerated on the spot.

To my surprise, the King began to laugh. “Such boldness coming from a man in a foreign land, standing in front of a sovereign ruler. She is mine; you will kindly hand the girl over, and be on your way.”

“She is not yours yet,” he shot back, his arms tightening around me. I couldn’t tell who was trembling more, him or me; regardless, I couldn’t stave off the fear from taking over my body.

“My King,” Madame said sweetly, “command your guards to be rid of him, then claim what is yours.”

The King smiled at Madame, raised his hand to command his guards, only to stop. He retreated for a moment into deep thought. Another demonic smile cast upon his face, he waved the guards off. The bewildered know-nothings quickly retreated.

“Monsieur Casanova, I’ve heard of your extensive reputation. If you are so eager to posit this woman as not belonging to me, perhaps you could enlighten me to what ways she would be unfit for being mistress?”

Madame Pompadour sidled up to the King, “My love, what are you doing?” Confusion filled her eyes as her face held an air of indifference.

I tried to will myself to believe he wasn’t going to say what he was about to. How neither Casanova nor the Madame couldn’t sense what exactly he was suggesting astounded me.

“Monsieur Casanova, Mademoiselle, Madame, come,” he beckoned us all into the expansive suite.

A warm fire blazed from the expansive hearth. Everything seemed to glitter and catch the fire and the light of the candelabras. The chamber was surprisingly well lit for it being the dead of night. A light breeze fluttered the damask curtains, circulating the air, a mixture of hot and cold.

Casanova firmly grasped my hand, and I held on just as tightly.

The King draped himself down on a settee and motioned for Madame Pompadour to join him. He waved us forward. “Now, Monsieur, why don’t you show me how unfit she is?”

Confusion furrowed Casanova’s brow.

The King continued to smile cruelly, “You said you wanted to take her virginity. Well, as her King, I command you to do so.”

He inhaled deeply, rage building within as he made a move towards the King. I squeezed his hand, digging my nails into his palm. He grimaced and stopped, turning to look at me. He turned back to the King and bowed to him slightly, with much restraint, his eyes still burning with indignation.

Casanova moved me to closer to the bed. He took off his vest. He unfastened my dressing gown and slide it down my arms and cast it aside. My shift hung loosely around my body and drooped off one shoulder. His warm lips caressed my neck as he hooked his finger around the scoop of my shift and helped it the rest of the way off. It fell to my feet. All at once the chill of nakedness and the warmth of Casanova mixed on my skin. His hands traced my body as his lips found my breast. I couldn’t help but moan as he sent shivers coursing through my body, as a warm wetness began to seep out of my vagina. Everywhere his lips left became hard with the cold, shivers intensifying.

I pulled at his shirt and he slipped it off. I took his hand and nibbled on his finger and began to suck hungrily on his palm and up his arm. Meanwhile, his lips had resumed their place on my neck, while his free hand began to massage my ass and my vagina. My mouth finally reached his neck. I continued my climb, nipping at his ear as I made my way to his full, desirous lips. He tasted like stale red wine and perhaps bread, though I couldn’t be certain. His tongue made its entrance and bathed me with his sweetness. His arms around me, his hands roving my body, grasping at my skin, attempting to pull me even closer to him.

I could feel his cock hardening against my thigh through his breeches. The whole world was melting away as I yearned for him to be inside me, making me his own.

“That’s enough now,” the King sneered, breaking my bliss. I hid into Casanova’s chest, catching my breath. I could hear his heart pounding, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He rested his chin on my head as he turned to regard the King. “Bend her over and fuck her already.”

Casanova tensed slightly as he began to maneuver me backwards onto the bed.

“No,” the King instructed, pointing in the opposite direction. “Against the pianoforte.”

Casanova cleared his throat and led me to the pianoforte. He leaned me against the hard wood and began to hoist me onto the top, spreading my legs as he came between them. “No,” came the screeching voice again, as Casanova’s hands tightened their grip on my hips. “Bend her over.”

Casanova muttered begrudgingly, too low for me to make out what he had said. He turned me away from him and motioned for my hands to rest on the edge of the pianoforte. He placed one hand securely on my hip. He kissed me between my shoulder blades. I could feel him unbuttoning his breeches. My heart began to race. I gripped the edge of the wood as I felt his cock rub against me. He slid inside me and I choked involuntarily. It was all at once pain and pleasure. His girth stretched me more than I would’ve thought and I shuddered as he went deeper. I uttered a small cry as he began to move inside me, his rhythm gaining power.

Still he was gentle. His hand grasped at my breast and his breath was hot on my shoulder and neck. I felt his closely trimmed beard prickle my skin with every sashay of his pelvis. “Il mio amore,” he said softly, repeatedly. I responded with moans and gasps of pleasure.

“Faster, harder,” the King ordered.

He began to pull away from me. Horror gripped me at the thought of him stopping. I groped for his arm and held it splayed across my stomach, pulling him back towards me. My nails dug into the back of his hand slightly as I continued to keep him around me, inside me. He settled back in and penetrated deeper inside me, faster now than before. I groaned and cried out with every thrust. I had let go of the pianoforte and was arching my back, my hands over his as he pushed himself deeper, soft grunts intensifying.

“Good. Now, stop,” the King said, clapping his hands.

Casanova straightened up behind me, his chest pressing hard against me as he took deep breaths. I remained breathless as I leaned into him, pulling his arms around me and one hand to my lips as I kissed it longingly.

I noticed that the King’s own breeches were undone and the Madame’s hand was resting on his thigh. The small bulge which must have been what he called his cock peeked out slightly.

“Take her to the bed and lean her against the baseboard, facing me,” the King said, his eyes roving my body lustily.

I kissed Casanova’s hand reassuringly and let it fall. I climbed onto the bed and leaned up against the baseboard, my breasts brushing the smooth, curved edge as I rested on my hands and knees. He came up behind me and stroked my back lovingly, his soft hands warming my quickly chilling body.

“Now, I want you to enter her, in the _other_ one,” the King said, suggestively. He twitched as he let the demand sink in.

I tensed slightly as I realized what he meant.

“No, I cannot do that,” Casanova said, exasperation and anger catching his voice.

“Really? The great Casanova can’t fuck a woman in the ass?” Madame Pompadour said, menacingly. “I’m sure, my love,” she continued, turning to look at the King, “you could easily find someone up to the task.”

“Indeed,” the King said, smile broadening maliciously.

I began to tremble. As much as I couldn’t fathom what was going to happen, I didn’t think I could bear it if someone else were to come in now and take his place. No, he had to be the one.

Casanova must have come to the same conclusion, because he began to massage my ass. He buried his face in my cheeks, helping to moisten me. He moved back to my back and kissed it. “Andrá tutto bene,” he whispered, as he stroked himself and then spit on it. He leaned over me, one hand placed directly behind mine. With the other, he slowly eased his way into my ass. I sucked my breath in, tears began to sting my eyes. I cried out as softly as I could. He spit again, and eased the friction some. “Respiri profondi, il mio amore,” he said softly, as he kissed my shoulder. His one hand had now covered mine, creating a distracting pressure, his other guiding my pelvis to match his rhythm. I complied and took deep, measured breaths, timed with his movements. The pain subsided some and I began to enjoy his warmth on top of me again.

I noted Madame’s hand shoved into the King’s breeches and his look of pleasure as she and I performed for him. Casanova’s breath was becoming more ragged and he began to tense.

The King saw what was happening. “Stop.”

He slowly pulled out of me, and I saw that he was flushed. His cock was still hard. A dull ache began to fill my body as the adrenaline lessened some.

The King chuckled, “The final task falls to you, Mademoiselle. Stand up, both of you. Monsieur, please lean against the bed. Mademoiselle, finish him off.” Both he and Madame laughed.

Horror filled Casanova’s eyes. I placed my finger on his lips and grabbed a pillow from the bed and knelt down. With one hand, I stroked him once, removing any refuse. I wiped my hand discreetly under the bedsheet as I continued. I took a deep breath and wrapped my lips around his cock. I could barely close my mouth around him, and I quickly gagged. Still, I pressed on, using my hand as deftly as my mouth, using my tongue to hasten him along. His hands gently rested on my head. It didn’t take much longer. I could hear his breath grow ragged again and his body tensed. Before I realized what was happening, his essence filled my mouth. Though I was loathed to do so, I quickly swallowed, sensing that would be a requirement of the king. Sure enough, he ordered, “Open your mouth.” I complied. Slightly shocked at the result, he nonetheless nodded satisfactorily. The Madame was cleaning her hand on a handkerchief. No doubt the King had come at the same time as Casanova.

“Put your clothes on and leave,” the King said, waving dismissively at the both of us. “You’ve bored me. Get out.”

Casanova quickly fastened his breeches and I threw on my shift. He grabbed my dressing gown and I his shirtwaist and vest. We quickly stole out of the chamber and padded down the hall. I began to head back to my chamber, but he took my arm and guided me further down, to the opposite wing of the manor. Several servants had begun to stir as we rushed passed them.

We arrived in his chamber and he locked the door securely and placed a chair beneath. I finally had a moment to process what had happened. My pulse quickened and I began to see stars. In an instant I was in his arms, his face plastered with concern. His hand caressed my face; his thumb trailing over my lips. I nodded at him and he lifted me up, his hands still firmly securing me in place.

“I need something to drink,” I managed to say, my throat suddenly dry.

“Of course,” He said, scrambling for a cup and an opened bottle of wine. He poured some in the cup and passed it to me.

I sipped gratefully and regarded Casanova for the first time. He was still shirtless, his hair all the more disheveled and sticking to his face and neck slightly. His chest still heaved a bit more deeply. He was also looking at me, his eyes seemingly drinking me in.

I set the cup down on a table and walked over to him. I brushed his hair away from his forehead and smiled. “Thank you,” I whispered as I kissed him. He wrapped me in his embrace and deepened our kiss.

“I couldn’t let him have you,” he said, sadness creeping into his voice. “But to have him make you endure—”

I placed my fingers on his lips. “Please, there’s no need. Kiss me, Giacomo.” He obliged. He once again travelled to my neck, then to my collarbone, the pushing my shift down, found my breast. My breathing became steady as I sighed, my hands finding their way into his hair.

He quickly detached and looked deep into my eyes, passion brimming again. “There was something he forgot to order of us,” a smile lighting his face.

I was puzzled. He took my hand and guided me to his bed. He laid me down and lifted my knees up, parting them as he did so. He lifted my shift somewhat and then descended upon me. I couldn’t see him. “I can’t see you. I want to see you, please.”

He lifted his head, smiled, then assisted me in lifting my shift off me. He parted my knees again, and his mouth descended again. His tongue quickly found my clit, and he lightly sucked and licked it, massaging it. I groped for his hand, which he inched up my stomach so I could reach. I grasped at his hand. My breath continued to hitch. I began to shudder as he upped his intensity. A pressure began to build inside me. I moaned and gasped. “Giacomo,” escaped my lips repeatedly. I squeezed my breast in desire. The pressure continued to build as his rhythm continued to increase. My back was beginning to arch as I leaned into his touch. Suddenly, I couldn’t hold back anymore. I began to cry out, but quickly I bit my hand, stifling the outcry. I was panting. I collapsed back onto the bed, my body involuntarily shaking.

He kissed my stomach, wiping me onto myself, and worked his way up to my lips. His hand caressed my thigh as his other eased itself under me. He kissed me fervently as I tried to take it all in, take him all in.

“Ti amo, amore mio,” he said as he laid on his back, pulling me close to him.

“Ti amo,” I repeated as I interlocked my fingers with his, listening to the calming rhythm of his heart.


End file.
